Honey Huntzberger
by VegaIsTheBrightestStarInLyra
Summary: Years have passed and children have been born. Now it's time for the daughter of Logan and Rory to begin her life at Yale with her eccentric family and strange friends. She has troubles like most teenagers but a bit more money to deal with them. R&R. xxx


Honey groaned as she rolled over and saw the clock. Almost ten was way too early. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... _Ten o clock at the Oasis! _Honey chuckled to herself as she got out of bed. Her Grandma Lorelai had told her about that clock and it never ceased to cheer her up. It almost made getting up worth it. _Almost. _Honey hissed in pain when her foot connected with her hairbrush. How had that got there? After inspecting the sole of her foot for damage Honey brushed it off. She often forgot the things she had done while she was on a night out.

Honey carried on, stumbling her way through the crap that littered the floor of her room to her bathroom. Hang on. Honey backtracked out of her bathroom. She turned her head to her window seat. Was that _Chuckie? _What was he doing sprawled out and unconcious in her room? Honey blinked and shook her head, knowing he'd be gone by the time anybody came to check up on her, he always was.

Honey frowned once more when she entered her ensuite bathroom. It stank of something Honey would recognise anywhere. Cannabis. That explained the boy in her bedroom. Hang on. If she had been high - and probably drunk too - when she got home how had she managed to get in a pair of pyjamas? She doubted it was Chuckie, he always managed to get even more smashed than she did. Creepy!

OoO

Logan smiled when he heard the staircase creak. He looked up from his spot at the dining room table. He stifled a laugh, seeing Honey like this reminded him of his youth. "Don't worry, your mum's gone out!" He called up to her. Releif flashed over her face and she practicaly skipped downstairs - she skipped as well as a girl who probably had a rocking hangover and had just come down from being as high as a kite could. She smiled at him and pulled the tea pot over to her and poured began to pour sugar into her tea cup. Logan quietly thanked the lord that at least one of his children took after him.

While it was true that both of his children took after him in looks - scarily so - the only difference being Derry and Honey both had their mother's popping blue eyes, Derry had a personality pretty much the same as Rory and Honey had his. Rory often got angry at Honey for being so out going, acting as if she didn't have a care in the world getting drunk every weekend - Logan shuddered to think how she would react to finding out that her daughter had tried pretty much every drug going, even Logan had to wince when he found out that she'd had Ketamine, he'd had that one and so he knew that that particular horse tranquilizer didn't have the nicest effects on the body, thankfully he knew she'd only had it once, after all it was him that always got her ready for bed and put her in the recovery position and stayed with her for the first few hours incase she aspirated, and if he wasn't there he always called Colin or Finn. If Rory or Paris or Lane or Lorelai ever found out what Honey got up to in her spare time they might just explode.

"How're you feeling?" He asked her with a chuckle.

She scowled at him. "Like somebody ripped out my gums and throat to replace them with sandpaper and like my head is about to not-so sponteiniousley combust!" She moaned, resting her head aginst her arm.

Logan laughed again. "I'm not surprised. The racket you and Chuckie were making when you came in was enough to wake the dead. I had to try extra hard to keep your mother occupied. He said waggleing his eyebrows.

Instead of the 'Dirty!' he usualy recieved instead all he got was a retch. "That bad, huh? Besides, it wasn't anything like that. Paper stuff." He told her, flapping his copy of _The Times _out loudly, smiling when she winced at the noise. "You know, next time you hit the skunk, you might want to open a window." He told her.

She moaned again. "I know, my hair stank and my bathroom still does. I swear if I went in again now I'd probably get high." She told him, gingerly nibbling on a croissant, seeing how her stomach would react.

"And I trust you and Chuckie kept it civil up there."

Honey screwed up her face. "Believe me Dad. Sleeping with Chuckie would be like sleeping with a cousin." She chomped on another one. "It's plain wrong and should be illegal." she finished, her mouth full of food, Miss Manners now forgotten seeing as she was in her own home and neiher of her parents really cared. "Did he come down this way?" She asked.

Logan dragged his eyes away from an article about a woman who had somehow managed to get a can of hairspary stuck up her backside. "Yep, the C man stumbled down about ten minutes ago when I was coming back from the bakery for you." He told her. "He's getting better you know, he managed to mumble out something I took to mean 'good morning' before he threw up in our rose bush at the end of the drive." He remarked.

Honey raised her eyebrows, a look of pleasant surprise on her face. "That's nice. The fact he said good moring _and _managed to aim it in the bush, not your cheast like he normaly does."

"I know. I might start liking him!"

Honey grinned. A few minutes of silence passed between them, both wrapped in their own thoughts. "Ah! Honey! Good night?" Rory's voice said from behind them. Logan and Honey simutaniously jumped and spilt tea on themselves. "Mum! Dad said you'd gone out!" Honey cried as she attempted to dab the tea away from her dressing gown with a napkin.

"I did. But then I came home." She replied, amusement lacing her words. "Is that a problem?" She asked, sitting down.

Honey shook her head vigourously. "No, no! No problem!" She said, still shaking her head - something she regretted as soon as she stopped, it made the world spin more than it already was and her head pound harder and faster.

Rory smiled when she saw her daughter wince and clutch her head. "Where's Derry?" She aksed.

"Who?" Was the prompt relpy from Honey. Unfortunatley, Rory doubted she was joking. "Oh, Derry!" She cried, "I have no idea." She finished in a mumble, blowing on her tea.

OoO

Derry yelled when he opened his eyes. Waking up to find your little sister about an inch from your face tends to have that effect on people. Honey screwed up her face, "If the smell of your breath is anything to go by you had enough alcohol to kill an elephant last night." She remarked, condecendingly. "I'm dissapointed D man! You're meant to be the responsible one!" She laughed.

Derry stumbled to his feet, running a hand through his disheveled blonde hair. "What time is it?" He mumbled.

Honey sighed and looked at her watch - it was the Rolex he'd got her last Christmas - "Two thrirty." She told him.

"What?" He yelled again.

"I know, it's taken me three hours to find you!"

"Where am I?"

"An abandoned apartment block about three miles from the pub." She told him. "What happened? You never do this!" She asked, gentler now.

"I don't want to talk about it!" He grumbled, barging past her, making her stumble back a bit. Honey shook her head and followed after him.

"You look like hell, Derry! If Mum sees you like this her head might just explode!" Honey called after him.

"She's right you know!" Trip Campell called as they ran downstairs, gesturing between Honey - in her sundress, hat and high heels - and Derry - in his untucked shirt, dirty kneed trousers and worn out Converse. Honey shot him a _told you so _look. Derry shook his head, giving Trip the finger and carried on going. Honey shot him a dazzeling smile and bid him _good morning! _Before hurrying after her brother again.

"What happened?" She pushed as they stepped into the car.

"I was turned down okay?" Derry yelled.

"But... you already have a girlfriend..." Honey replied, completely confused.

"No! I mean I was turned down at the newspapers!" He clarified. "The Greenwhich Time, Milford Mirror, Monroe Courier, The Stamford Times, The Advocate! They all said 'no'!" He cried.

"And so you give up and get drunk?" Honey demanded. "Look, it's June, you have one month until your graduation and I suggest you use it by applying to other newspapers, and maybe you could venture out of Connecticut!" She told him.

"It's alright for you." He mumbled. "You don't need a job. All you ever have to do is get married and have a few kids."

"Yeah, and what a waste of my life it'll be." She snapped. "That's why I'm going to Yale next year, nothing will stop me! I am going to get a degree, I am going to get a job, I am not having an arranged marraige and I am going to have children when my husband and I want them! You're the lucky one! You're allowed to make something of your life!" She told him as the car stopped outside Derry's apartment buliding.

"Honey..?"

"Don't worry. I won't tell Mum and Dad." She mumbled, scoweling out of the darkened window.

OoO


End file.
